Northolt
by kaleksandrah
Summary: Druga Wojna Światowa, rok 1940. Po klęsce wrześniowej Polska ucieka do Wielkiej Brytanii, by nadal walczyć przeciwko nazizmowi. Jednak życie z Anglią pod jednym dachem okazuje się nieco kłopotliwe. Polska/Anglia plus niezastąpieni polscy lotnicy.
1. Chapter 1

**Northolt.**

- _White Eagle_, skręcamy w lewo, kurs 2-3-0.  
>Wbrew oczekiwaniom i przewidzianej procedurze żadna odpowiedź typu „Yessir" nie nadeszła.<br>- _White Eagle_, kurs 2-3-0, słyszysz mnie?  
>Słuchawki zatrzeszczały, po czym dało się w nich słyszeć przeciągłe szeleszczenia i szumy, które zwykły laik wziąłby za zakłócenia. Jednak wprawne ucho mogło bez problemu rozpoznać odgłos gwizdania i niewyraźne słowa polskiej piosenki.<br>Arthur zmełł przekleństwo w ustach.  
>Był wściekły. I to nie tylko przez Feliksa, który za nic miał obowiązkowe szkolenia i wojskową dyscyplinę, o posłuszeństwie wobec przełożonych już nie wspominając. Bardziej drażniło go to, że jego rodacy, jego ludzie, walczą już przeciwko Niemcom, a on siedzi na jakimś zapomnianym przez ludzi i Boga lotnisku otoczony zgrają rozwydrzonych Polaków. I o ile Feliksa mógł jeszcze jako tako zdzierżyć – bo był tylko jeden – to myśląc o całym dywizjonie miał ochotę się zabić. Albo chociaż porządnie upić.<br>Co w obecnej sytuacji i przy obecnym towarzystwie nie było znowu takie trudne.  
>- Feliks, skończ z tymi polskimi przyśpiewkami i skręć na 2-3-0!<br>Nadal zero odzewu, oprócz tego, że Polak rzeczywiście przestał śpiewać. Jak jednak wynikało z arthurowego doświadczenia, wcale nie musiał być to dobry znak. I wcale nie był.  
>- <em>Holy shit.<em> - Przekleństwo wyrwało się ze ściśniętego gardła Arthura, gdy ten odwrócił nieznacznie wzrok w kierunku, gdzie powinien lecieć Feliks, po to tylko, by upewnić się, że zużyty samolot szkoleniowy jest już kilkadziesiąt stóp niżej i widocznie kieruje się w stronę grupki Messerschmittów.  
>Arthur westchnął ciężko, założył gogle i chwycił mocno za drążki sterownicze. Po czym ruszył za Polakiem.<br>Nie mógł przecież pozwolić, żeby ten idiota dał się zabić.  
>Chociaż z drugiej strony rozwiązałoby to wiele problemów.<p>

Feliks był jednak wyjątkowym szczęściarzem. Każdy inny pilot, którego Arthur znał do tej pory, z podobnej akcji – to jest wlecenie starą maszyną w rój niemieckich myśliwców – nie wyszedłby z życiem, a gdyby nawet wyszedł, to doznane obrażenia skutecznie do tego życia by go zniechęciły. A ten skubaniec nie tylko nie doznał żadnym poważniejszych obrażeń, nie licząc paru zadrapań i guza, którego nabił sobie przypadkiem przy zbyt gwałtownym skręcie, ale także strącił trzy Messerschmitty, przy niewielkiej pomocy Arthura. To tylko przelało czarę. Anglik grzmiał i klął przy okazji jak szewc.  
>- Co ty sobie do kurwy nędzy wyobrażasz? Co chcesz mi udowodnić, co? Że jesteś nie wiadomo jakim, kurwa, pilotem? Wybij sobie z głowy takie popisy, chyba że rzeczywiście życie ci niemiłe! Jesteś na szkoleniu, cholera jasna, nic ci do przelatujących Messerschmittów, od tego są <em>moje<em> dywizjony!  
>Feliks milczał, patrząc na Arthura spode łba i widocznie tłumiąc w sobie wybuch złości. Był spocony i brudny, blond włosy przylepiały się mu do twarzy – Arthur nie dał mu czasu na prysznic, tylko od razu po wylądowaniu zaciągnął do dyspozytorni. Zielone oczy Polaka błyszczały gniewnie, pięści zaciskały się tak mocno, że aż bielały knykcie.<br>W końcu gdy Arthur przerwał na chwilę swoją tyradę, żeby zaczerpnąć tchu, Feliks odezwał się cicho i z wyrzutem. Płynną polszczyzną.  
>- Za cholerę nie rozumiem co do mnie mówisz, Arturku, ale mam totalnie dość szkolenia i tego złomu. Daj mi w końcu chociaż Hurricana!<br>Arthurowi opadły ręce.  
>Feliks był państwem, istniał już prawie tysiąc lat, ale najwidoczniej nauka języków największych i najważniejszych państw Europy kolidowała z jego planami spędzania wolnego czasu. Arthur zdołał się już przekonać, że znajomość angielskiego ograniczała się u niego do paru sformułowań niezbędnych do poderwania dziewczyn z WAAF-u, a jedynym językiem, w jakim mógł się z nim porozumieć był znienawidzony przez Anglika francuski; Feliks spędził w przeszłości stanowczo za dużo czasu na emigracji w rezydencji Francisa. Można by pomyśleć, że przez kilka miesięcy spędzania czasu z Arthurem, Polak powinien choć trochę liznąć angielszczyzny; nic z tego.<br>- _Tu es terrible_ - wymamrotał w końcu Arthur przez dłoń, którą próbował ukryć wyjątkowo niedżentelmeński wyraz twarzy i własne zażenowanie.  
>Feliks chyba się oburzył.<br>- Nie, to TY jesteś totalnie niemożliwy – odpowiedział również po francusku. - W dodatku uważasz mnie za kompletnego matoła tylko dlatego, że nie jestem taki sztywny jak ty i nie chcę mówić w twoim pustym języku. Polski jest totalnie bardziej... - szukał odpowiedniego słowa - ...totalny!  
>- Nie wiedziałem, że te twoje szeleszczenia można nazwać językiem – odgryzł się Arthur, coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Został zmuszony do mówienia po francusku! Poza tym on WCALE nie jest sztywny!<br>Skrytykowanie ojczystego języka Polaka okazało się najgorszą rzeczą, jaką mógł zrobić. Feliks poczerwieniał niebezpiecznie na twarzy; przez chwilę szukał odpowiedniej riposty, aż w końcu wypalił:  
>- A ty... ty... a ty gotujesz jakby miliard razy gorzej od Czech!<br>Arthur wprawdzie nie wiedział, jak gotuje Czechy, ale w ustach Feliksa brzmiało to jak śmiertelna obraza. Aż w nim zawrzało; był wyczulony na punkcie swojej kuchni chyba w takim samym stopniu jak Feliks na punkcie języka. Sytuacja go przerosła, przynajmniej pięciokrotnie. I choć później miał żałować tego, co wtedy powiedział, słów nie dało się cofnąć.  
>- Świetnie – wycedził chłodno. - W takim razie chyba się ucieszysz, jeśli już dłużej nie będę musiał dla ciebie gotować.<br>- Słucham? - Wyglądało na to, że Feliks nie do końca zrozumiał.  
>- Czytaj między wierszami i wynoś się. - Arthur nie wytrzymał. Z Feliksem nie było wcale tak łatwo wytrzymać, ostatnie miesiące pełne były życiowych porażek Arthura, wielu upokorzeń i wielu kłótni. W końcu dał upust swojemu niezadowoleniu. - Mam już dość użerania się z tobą, myślisz, że co, taki ważny jesteś, że będę wytrzymywał twoje humory i spełniał twoje zachcianki? Niech w końcu to do ciebie dotrze, nie jesteś pępkiem świata! Wracaj do tych swoich bohaterskich partyzantów, nie będę cię dłużej szkolił.<br>Już gdy kończył mówić, wiedział, że nieco przesadził. Feliks zrobił się najpierw jeszcze bardziej czerwony, potem gwałtownie zbladł, na końcu nieznacznie zaszkliły mu się oczy.  
>- Oczywiście – zgodził się rozedrganym głosem, mrugając szybko powiekami. Wyglądało to tak, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać, ale zamiast tego jego twarz nagle przybrała chłodny, zdystansowany wyraz, którego Arthur jeszcze na niej nie widział. - Ale najpierw powiedz to Sikorskiemu. I policz swoich lotników, czy ci przypadkiem nie brakuje paru dywizjonów, zanim i moich ludzi wyślesz do domu. Ja w każdym razie odchodzę.<br>To powiedziawszy rzucił Arthurowi spojrzenie pełne pogardy, wyminął go, prawie ocierając się o niego ramieniem i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.  
>Arthur dygotał. „Powiedz to Sikorskiemu". No tak.<br>Winston na pewno nie byłby zadowolony.

Oczywiście o żadnej rozmowie na szczycie nie mogło być mowy. Arthur jednak i tak szybko opuścił bazę lotniczą, w której szkolił się polski Dywizjon 303. Zaraz po tym, gdy usłyszał ryk włączanych silników i zobaczył odlatującą na wschód maszynę Feliksa; widok, który ścisnął mu gardło i jeszcze długo miał nie puścić. Polak nawet nie wziął swoich rzeczy; po prostu wyszedł, wsiadł w samolot i poleciał w nieznanym kierunku. Trzeba było mu to przyznać, że obrażać się efektownie to on umiał. I parę innych rzeczy również.  
>Po całym incydencie Arthur stwierdził, że i tak wyjątkowo długo zasiedział się na wybrzeżu i czas już najwyższy wracać do Londynu. Toteż pożegnał się z Kellettem, tłumacząc swój wyjazd nagłymi sprawami w stolicy, wsiadł w samochód i pojechał.<p>

W Londynie czekały go nieciekawe wieści. Feliks miał rację, mówiąc mu o niepokojącym braku pilotów (przeklęty!). Winston ogłosił, że zaczęła się „bitwa o Wielką Brytanię", Luftwaffe ruszyła na wybrzeże wyspy, bombardując i niszcząc lotniska wraz ze stojącymi na nich samolotami (po stokroć przeklęty Ludwig!), a on nie miał już na tyle doświadczonych pilotów, żeby skutecznie się przed tymi nalotami bronić. Ci, których włączano teraz do RAF-u, byli ledwie młokosami z przelatanymi sześcioma, góra ośmioma godzinami. Powoli robił się z tego cyrk na kółkach.  
>- Koniecznie musimy włączyć zagraniczne dywizjony do walki – upierał się Arthur.<br>- Polaków też? - Keith uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
>Arthur zaczerwienił się. Wszyscy wiedzieli już o jego sprzeczce z Feliksem – w końcu komuś Polak musiał się wyżalić, tylko czemu od razu Sikorskiemu, który przekazał to mimochodem brytyjskiemu dowództwu? - i bynajmniej tego nie pochwalali, wręcz przeciwnie. Arthur doskonale wiedział dlaczego i wcale się z tego powodu nie cieszył; wszyscy uważali, że pomiędzy Anglikiem a Polakiem zawiązały się o wiele głębsze relacje niż w rzeczywistości i że w taki sposób urażony Feliks wpłynie jakoś na generała Sikorskiego, niszcząc sojusz polsko-angielski. Arthur nie wiedział, czy ma się z tej teorii śmiać, czy ma przez nią płakać ze złości; Feliks może i był przewrażliwiony i obrażalski – minęło już półtora tygodnia od tamtego pamiętnego dnia, a Polak nadal nie pokazywał się na oczy, co zaczynało Arthura już niepokoić, bo to mogło oznaczać, że rzeczywiście wrócił do domu, czego przecież w rzeczywistości nie chciał – ale był też honorowy i dotrzymywał obietnic.<br>A przede wszystkim był irytujący i Anglik nie mógł go znieść, więc dlaczego miałby mieć z nim jakieś głębsze relacje, do jasnej cholery?  
>Arthur potoczył wzrokiem po zebranych i westchnął ciężko. Zgraja intrygantów.<br>- Polaków przede wszystkim – odparł twardo.  
>Keith wymienił z Winstonem porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, a Arthur poczuł nagłą potrzebę wyjścia i fizycznego wyżycia się na kimś bądź czymś.<br>_Tylko spokojnie, Arthur, tylko spokojnie. Feliks i tak zapewne jest już w Warszawie, podburzając swoich ludzi do kolejnego bezsensownego powstania. Przejdzie im._  
>Skąd miał wiedzieć, że wcale nie, i że spotka Polaka o wiele wcześniej, niż się tego spodziewał?<p>

Dzień trzydziestego pierwszego sierpnia był wyjątkowo szczęśliwy dla Dywizjonu 303 – w końcu „góra" zdecydowała włączyć go do czynnej walki. Radość Polaków nie miała końca, tak samo jak zdumienie i zawstydzenie Arthura, gdy dowiedział się, że pretekstem do podjęcia takiej decyzji było zestrzelenie przez jednego z Polaków, Paszkiewicza, jednego Messerschmitta podczas zwykłych ćwiczeń; a więc to samo, przez co Arthur tak bardzo wściekł się na Feliksa parę tygodni wcześniej. Było mu tym bardziej głupio, że Polacy – najwyraźniej pamiętając swego milczącego gościa – zaprosili go za pośrednictwem Kelletta na popijawę mającą uczcić ten dzień.  
>Arthur nie był w stanie odmówić.<br>Popijawy Polaków były równie egzotyczne i nieokiełznane jak oni sami. Arthur uczestniczył już w kilku podczas swej gościny u polskiego dywizjonu i za każdym razem obiecywał sobie, że nie weźmie do ust żadnego alkoholu. Za każdym też razem jako pierwszy leżał pod stołem. Metaforycznie rzecz ujmując.  
>Ten raz nie różnił się zbytnio od poprzednich, tylko polscy lotnicy mieli o wiele lepsze humory niż ostatnio, a Arthur wypił zdecydowanie za dużo kolejek za przyszłe zestrzelenia dywizjonu. O godzinie dziesiątej kręciło mu się już w głowie, więc wyszedł na zewnątrz, zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza; usiadł na schodkach bocznego wejścia do kantyny. W środku Polacy dopiero co się rozkręcali. Bydlaki, gdzie oni mieszczą cały ten alkohol?<br>- Oj, panie Kirkland, chyba totalnie się pan spił.  
>Wesoły głos niemal go otrzeźwił. Arthur podskoczył i instynktownie odwrócił się. Miał dobry instynkt; szczupły, jasnowłosy mężczyzna ubrany całkowicie po cywilnemu stał tuż za nim. I był chyba tak samo pijany jak Anglik, co oznaczało, że musiał wypić pięć razy więcej od niego. Dziwne, chyba pił gdzieś po kryjomu, bo jak dotąd Arthur nie widział go wśród dywizjonu.<br>Feliks roześmiał się, ale był to wymuszony śmiech.  
>- Czemu patrzysz na mnie, jakbym był co najmniej duchem?<br>Arthur zwilżył wargi i ostrożnie wypróbował swój aparat mowy. Ku jego zdziwieniu, działał niemal bez zarzutu.  
>- Myślałem, że wróciłeś nad Vistulę. Poza tym – zmarszczył brwi – prawdziwy Feliks nie mówi po angielsku.<br>Polak znów się roześmiał, tym razem swobodniej, i usiadł na schodku obok Arthura.  
>- Jak widzisz teraz mówi – odparł lekko. - Trochę się musiałem poduczyć, pałętając się tu i ówdzie.<br>Minął pierwszy szok na widok Feliksa i Arthur znów poczuł palący wstyd, podsycany dodatkowo przez wypity tego wieczoru alkohol i ciszę, która nagle zapadła pomiędzy nimi. Z środka kantyny dobiegały ich odgłosy dobrej zabawy – śmiechy, dźwięk uderzanego o siebie szkła, coraz głośniejsze śpiewy – ale na zewnątrz było niesamowicie spokojnie. Aż za bardzo; Arthurowi powoli wracała jasność umysłu.  
>- Czemu tu jesteś? - zapytał w końcu, bardzo zresztą skrępowany.<br>- Jak to? - Feliks popatrzył na niego zdumiony. - Moi chłopcy mieliby mnie nie zaprosić na takie wielkie święto? Dzięki staraniom pewnych osób – spojrzał znacząco na Arthura, a ten zaczerwienił się ze wstydu – czekaliśmy na ten dzień o kilka miesięcy za długo.  
>- Przepraszam – burknął Anglik.<br>- Oj tam, oj tam. - Feliks machnął ręką, a oczy mu się zaświeciły. - Za to teraz w końcu pokażę tym przeklętym Niemcom na co mnie stać! I że nie może mi tak bezczelnie pluć w twarz, kurde felek!  
>Arthur wyglądał na zniesmaczonego, na co Feliks tylko się żachnął.<br>- To parafraza była, ignorancie! Poza tym co, myślisz, że to najgorsza rzecz, jaka mnie z jego strony spotkała?  
>Powoli Feliks przechodził na swój niebezpiecznie patriotyczny ton, co było jedyną oznaką jego stanu nietrzeźwości. Twarz mu wtedy poważniała, spojrzenie przygasało, stawał się milczący i ponury, a kiedy go zaczepić – krzykliwy i agresywny. Arthur strasznie tego stanu nie lubił, nawet w pewien sposób się go obawiał.<br>Na szczęście tym razem Feliks otrząsnął się dość szybko.  
>- Przyniosę jeszcze wódki.<br>I zniknął na chwilę w środku.  
>Arthur westchnął. A zapowiadało się na taką spokojną noc.<p>

Pół godziny później Arthur nadal siedział z Feliksem na schodkach, skutecznie blokując boczne wejście do kantyny. Z tą jednak różnicą, że butelka wódki była pusta, a świat jeszcze nigdy nie wydawał się Arthurowi tak mały i ciemny. Towarzyszący mu gadatliwy Polak wcale nie poprawiał tego wrażenia.  
>- ... no i ja do niego: good afternoon!, a ten na mnie z widłami, wyobrażasz sobie? Totalnie się przeraziłem, bo za cholerę nie mogłem mu wytłumaczyć, że wcale nie jestem jakimś, kurna, Niemcem.<br>Feliksowi nadal brakowało wielu angielskich słów, więc zastępował je francuskimi odpowiednikami. Przeklinał zaś tylko po polsku, co jeszcze bardziej udziwniało jego sposób mówienia. Arthur właściwie za nim nie nadążał, przestał już nawet potakiwać z uprzejmości.  
>- W ogóle – podjął po chwili Feliks – cieszę się, że mogę być u ciebie.<br>- Naprawdę? - wybełkotał Arthur.  
>- Totalnie! Strasznie spokojną tę wojnę macie, świetnie się tu bawię. - Roześmiał się nagle, szturchając Arthura w ramię; ten prawie się przewrócił. - Tylko mógłbyś być bardziej zabawny, przez tę twoją sztywność dziewczyny oglądają się tylko za mną, to aż krępujące.<br>Arthur tylko burknął coś pod nosem, na więcej nie był w stanie się zdobyć. Głowa powoli zaczynała mu ciążyć, dźwięki stawały się wyższe i świdrujące.  
>- Ale wiesz, dzięki totalne, że mnie wywaliłeś ze szkolenia, naprawdę. Bo tak sobie pomyślałem i pomyślałem i rzeczywiście, ja się tu bawię, może nawet zestrzelę parę samolotów Ludwiga i co? Mój dom będzie nadal w jego rękach! Więc chyba powoli będę wracał, moi ludzie pod okupacją bardziej mnie potrzebują, tutaj sobie poradzą, to duzi chłopcy. Poza tym mają Władzia...<br>Arthura nagle coś ukłuło. Będzie wracał. Do swoich ludzi. Prawdopodobnie szybko się nie zobaczą. Jednocześnie ciążenie głowy zmieniło się w potworne uczucie, jakby Anglik zaraz miał się przenicować na lewą stronę, z głową gdzieś bardzo w dole. Głos Feliksa stał się nie do wytrzymania.  
>- <em>Shut up, please<em> - zdołał jeszcze powiedzieć.  
>Potem pamiętał już tylko zatroskaną twarz Polaka pochylającą się nad nim, po czym urwał mu się film.<p>

c.d.n.?

WAAF – Woman's Auxiliary Air Forces (Żeńska Służba Pomocnicza w Lotnictwie Królewskim Wielkiej Brytanii)  
>Ronald Kellett – angielski dowódca Dywizjonu 303. Zgodnie z porozumieniem brytyjsko-polskim każda jednostka polska w Wielkiej Brytanii miała podwójne dowództwo. Polskim odpowiednikiem Kelletta był Zdzisław Krasnodębski.<br>„Zaczęła się bitwa o Wielką Brytanię" - słowa wypowiedziane przez Winstona Churchilla dnia 8 sierpnia 1940 roku.  
>Keith Park – wysoki dowódca RAF-u, jeden ze strategów podczas Bitwy o Wielką Brytanię.<p>

Historyjka Feliksa z widłami jest autentyczna; któryś z polskich lotników podczas podniebnej potyczki musiał ewakuować się z samolotu na spadochronie; wylądował na czyimś polu i został wzięty za Niemca, bo nie potrafił dobrze mówić po angielsku. Nauka języków popłaca XD.

A jeśli ktoś z Was nigdy nie był u naszego braciszka Czech i tak samo jak Arthur nie wie, jak on gotuje – niech się cieszy. Naprawdę.


	2. Chapter 2

**15 września 1940**

Tak jakby wszystko się od tamtego wieczoru zmieniło.

Feliks nie wiedział, czy to zasługa jego chłopców, którzy w końcu przystąpili do walki i każdą akcję kończyli z doskonałymi wynikami, czy po prostu Arthur przyznał wyższość polskiej głowy nad swoją po tym, jak zarzygał schodki bocznego wejścia do kantyny. Dość, że od tamtego wieczoru Anglik przestał odnosić się wobec niego z ostentacyjną wyższością. Ba! Zaczął nawet przejawiać pewne oznaki tego, co Polacy zwykli byli nazywać uprzejmością, Anglicy zaś bezczelną otwartością. Burkliwe to było i chłodne, ale zawsze coś.

Wszystko byłoby pięknie i może nawet ułatwiłoby Feliksowi pobyt na wyspach, gdyby Arthur zaczął się w ten sposób do niego odnosić kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Teraz bowiem Polak zaprzątnięty był tylko jednym, to jest powrotem do kraju.

Jak się okazało, nie było to takie proste.

- Nie ma mowy – stwierdził kategorycznie Władek, gdy Feliks opowiedział mu o swoim planie. - Jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz, przepłyniesz wpław Kanał, a potem przedrzesz się przez Francję i Niemcy pełne żołnierzy wroga?...

- Zawsze mogę wziąć samolot i polecieć – wysunął propozycję Feliks.

- Tak, oczywiście. Żeby ci paliwa zabrakło albo, nie daj Boże, żeby cię zestrzelili zanim dolecisz do Berlina? Nie ma mowy, za duże ryzyko.

- Ale Władziu...

Sikorski tylko strzelił piorunującym wzrokiem spod brwi, co było równoznaczne z tym, że zdania nie zmieni i prędzej utłucze swoje państwo na miejscu niż pozwoli na powrót w tej chwili.

Albo po prostu nie lubił, gdy nazywano go Władziem.

Na nic zdały się prośby i błagania, generał był nieugięty. W końcu nie pozostało Feliksowi nic innego jak rzucenie „To świetnie" tonem wywołującym wyrzuty sumienia, ostentacyjnie lekceważące wsadzenie rąk do kieszeni i oddalenie się obrażonym krokiem.

Myślałby kto, jemu, najwaleczniejszemu państwu Europy zakazywać czegokolwiek!

Był obrażony przez kolejnych kilka dni. Patrzył na wszystko i wszystkich spode łba, nic mu nie pasowało, nic nie smakowało – chociaż jeśli o to chodzi, to problem ten doskwierał mu już od samego początku emigracji – i klął na angielską pogodę, wydobywając z zakątków swej pamięci coraz to bardziej staropolskie przekleństwa. Te humory odbijały się głównie na Arthurze, który został zmuszony przez tych z góry gościć Polaka w swojej londyńskiej siedzibie. Chociaż to też dla żadnego z nich nie było nowością.

Wszystko po staremu. Polak wkurza Anglika, Anglik w zamian serwuje mu niejadalne obiady. Status quo zachowane; przynajmniej pozornie.

- O, Felek, ty jeszcze tu siedzisz?

Arthur miał tego pecha, że najwyraźniej nikt z jego najbliższego otoczenia nie uznawał dystynkcji i wiktoriańskich manier za niezbędne cechy współczesnego człowieka. A jego rodzina wręcz przodowała w tym nieuznawaniu.

Feliks nawet nie usłyszał dzwonka u drzwi. Siedział sobie spokojnie w arthurowym salonie, zaciągnąwszy uprzednio wszystkie zasłony, żeby stworzyć odpowiedni klimat, i czytał „Dziady" przy świetle jednej jedynej świecy. Dopiero co zaczął – guślarz i palenie wódki – ale wciągnął się tak, że gdy do pokoju weszła dziarskim krokiem bliżej nieokreślona postać, Feliks omal nie krzyknął. A właściwie zrobił to, tylko bardzo, bardzo cicho.

Chwilę zajęło mu zidentyfikowanie intruza, ale gdy już to zrobił, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Blaine! Stary, kopę lat!

Kopa lat może nie była najlepszym wyrażeniem; ostatnie ich spotkanie miało miejsce kilka miesięcy wcześniej, tuż przed tym jak Polak wyjechał do Northolt. Było to też ich pierwsze spotkanie; właściwie we wcześniejszej historii ciągle się mijali, głównie z powodu imperialistycznych zapędów Arthura, które nigdy nie pozwoliły Blaine'owi rozwinąć skrzydeł. I jakby dla nadrobienia tych stuletnich zaległości towarzyskich, obaj panowie porozumieli się w mgnieniu oka; może za sprawą uwielbienia do piwa, a może szkockiego kiltu.

- No proszę, nie spodziewałem się cię tu zastać – wyraził swoje zaskoczenie Szkot, ściskając energicznie rękę Feliksa. - Nie zanudziłeś się jeszcze tutaj na śmierć? W ogóle, o co chodzi z tymi zasłonami?

- A, to. - Dobrze, że było ciemno, bo Polak się zaczerwienił. Dla niepoznaki machnął lekceważąco ręką. - Nieważne. To ciebie się tu totalnie nie spodziewałem! Myślałem, że pływasz na niszczycielach.

- A ja, że ty latasz na samolotach.

- Co tam! - żachnął się Feliks. - Arthur wyrzucił mnie ze szkolenia, bo mu totalną prawdę o jego kuchni powiedziałem!

Blaine zarechotał.

- Nie żartuj!

- Powaga! - Jakby dla potwierdzenia zrobił oburzoną minę. - I teraz jestem jakby uziemiony, no wiesz, _literally_.

- To zawsze był jego czuły punkt – Blaine podrapał się po brodzie, po czym wyjął z kieszeni papierośnicę. - Jednego? - zaproponował.

- Arthur nas zabije, nie cierpi dymu. Ale tym bardziej godzi się zapalić – stwierdził racjonalnie Feliks.

- No właśnie, Arthur. - wymamrotał Blaine z papierosem w ustach, jednocześnie przetrząsając wszystkie kieszenie w poszukiwaniu zapałek. - Jest?

- Zdaje się, że nie. - Polak wzruszył ramionami i odpalił papierosa od wciąż palącej się świecy.

- No to mam lekki kłopot. - W końcu znalazł zapałki i teraz zaciągał się z zadowoleniem wymalowanym na twarzy. - Nigdy go nie ma, gdy jest potrzebny, ale jak tylko zaczniesz coś robić na własną rękę, to od razu wtyka we wszystko nos.

Feliks wzruszył ramionami na znak, że nic na to nie poradzi. Na inne przywary Arthura również nie, więc nie trzeba się przejmować, lepiej zakopcić mu salon. Więc kopcili w milczeniu, a papierosowy dym wnikał w arthurowe meble, boazerię i dywany. A niech ma, na zdrowie!

- No nic. - Blaine poszukał wzrokiem za popielniczką, a gdy jej nie znalazł, jakby nigdy nic rzucił peta na podłogę i przydeptał. - Nie będę na niego czekał, ten dom przyprawia mnie o dreszcze.

Wstał; za nim Feliks.

- Dziwię ci się, że tu wytrzymujesz – rzucił.- Może zamiast kisić się w metropolii, wpadłbyś do mnie na północ? Twoi chłopcy na pewno by się ucieszyli.

- Co tam u nich? - zainteresował się Polak.

- Wygląda na to, że w porządku. - Chwila ciszy. - To jak, spodziewać się ciebie za kilka dni?

Wbrew oczekiwaniom Blaine'a, Arthur pojawił się dość szybko, bo niecały kwadrans po wyjściu Szkota. I od razu skierował się do salonu.

- Był tu. - To nie było pytanie, raczej wywarczany fakt.

- Hm? - Feliks próbował przynajmniej stworzyć pozory posiadania dobrych manier, ale było to trudne, zwłaszcza, że nawet nie odwrócił wzroku od czytanych „Dziadów".

- Blaine. Był tu i zasmrodził mi cały dom.

Żeby jeszcze lepiej to zobrazować, Anglik zaczął machać rękoma, rozwiewając niewidoczny już, a nadal wszechobecny dym. Ratunkiem okazały się dopiero okna.

- Arturku, przesadzasz – rzucił znad książki Feliks. - Rozwieje się.

Nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi. Tylko parę kaszlnięć.

- Powiedział, czego chciał?

Feliks od niechcenia podniósł w końcu głowę. Arthur opierał się o framugę otwartego okna i patrzył prosto na niego. Nie z wyższością, raczej z oczekiwaniem. Jeszcze tydzień temu nie pozwoliłby sobie na to, ale widocznie alkohol przełamuje bariery nawet u totalnych sztywniaków.

- Nie. - Feliks odłożył książkę, wstał i również podszedł do okna. W końcu się przejaśniało, cholerna brytyjska pogoda! - W sumie, jakby nie mówił, że wróci. - Dodał, opierając ręce na parapecie i wychylając się na zewnątrz. Nie, to chyba jednak nie będzie długie przejaśnienie, cholerna brytyjska pogoda.

Za sobą usłyszał miażdżone przekleństwo. A zaraz potem burknięcie.

- I nie wychylaj się tak, bo wylecisz.

Gdyby Feliks to potrafił, podniósłby jedną brew. Ze zdziwienia. Ale nie potrafił, więc tylko odezwał się, jakby kontynuując jakiś wątek myślowy.

- I wiesz, może jakby cię to zainteresuje, jadę do Szkocji na trochę.

Cisza.

- Na... trochę?

- No, kilka tygodni, chyba, że się totalnie zasiedzę. Z drugiej strony ta wojna przecież tak długo trwać nie będzie, żebym musiał tam spędzić miesiące.

Chwilowe przejaśnienia nadal były bardzo interesujące – i irytujące, bo tylko chwilowe, cholerna brytyjska pogoda – więc Feliks nawet nie rzucił okiem na swojego rozmówcę.

I może dobrze.

Przez kolejne kilka dni Arthur zachowywał się dziwnie, albo tak się Feliksowi zdawało. Przemykał między drzwiami i pod ścianami, burczał coś pod nosem zamiast normalnie powiedzieć i nie czesał brwi. Polak, obserwując to wszystko znad „Dziadów", doszedł do jednego wniosku: nerwica.

Kulminacja tych zachowań była jednak całkowicie, totalnie niespodziewana. Pewnego popołudnia Arthur wtargnął do salonu w pełnym umundurowaniu i rzucił Feliksowi żołnierski plecak ze słowami:

- Pakuj się. Wyjeżdżamy.

Po czym rzucił okiem na zdezorientowanego Polaka.

- I nie zajmuj ciągle mojego ulubionego fotela, do cholery.

Zanim Feliks zdążył ochłonąć i zareagować w odpowiedni sposób – to znaczy krzykiem sprzeciwu, bo przecież miał całkowicie inne plany – Arthur wypadł już drugimi drzwiami. Po chwili słychać było tylko odgłos jego oficerskich butów.

W ramach protestu Polak nie ruszył się z miejsca przez następny kwadrans, to jest do czasu, kiedy Arthur wrócił do salonu.

- Ciągle tu siedzisz? Mamy mało czasu.

Feliks założył ręce.

- A może pan szanowny Kirkland, _ser_, by mi najpierw powiedział dokąd i po co?

- Do Northolt. Wracamy do dywizjonu, szykuje się mocne natarcie.

Nazwa lądowiska zmieniła nieco ogląd Feliksa na sytuację, ale postanowił nie dać tego po sobie poznać.

- Umówiłem się już z Blainem.

- Odwołane. Wysłałem mu dzisiaj wiadomość.

Polak zaniemówił.

- I ty uważasz, że masz dobre maniery? - zakpił.

- Słuchaj, nie mam czasu na takie błahostki – zniecierpliwił się Arthur. - Bardziej przydasz mi się w Northolt na samolocie niż na jakimś kotwicowisku, gdzie tylko piwo byś żłopał.

- Tak, w Northolt przynajmniej poleją wódkę.

Feliks widział, że stąpa po cienkiej linii, a Anglik najchętniej przeszedłby teraz do rękoczynów. Coś – coś bardzo ważnego – musiało go poważnie zdenerwować, ale to jeszcze nie upoważniało go do takiego traktowania cudzego państwa, kurde felek!

Z drugiej strony... być znów w kabinie pilota, trzymać drążek sterowniczy i czuć, że całe niebo jest jego. I widzieć strącane Messerschmitty...

Feliks zagryzł wargi. Nie podda się tak łatwo!

Wstał bez słowa i wyszedł.

Żeby się spakować.

Arthur miał rację. Luftwaffe coś szykowało. Czuć było napięcie w powietrzu, podskórne zniecierpliwienie sięgające granic wytrzymałości. Lotnicy w bazie kręcili się niespokojnie, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca, podnosili głowy na każdy głośniejszy dźwięk, mając nadzieję, że to sygnał alarmowy. Nie mogli wytrzymać na ziemi.

Udzieliło się to nawet brytyjskiej części dywizjonu. Nawet Arthurowi, jak ze zdziwieniem zauważył Feliks. Wprawdzie nadal wyglądał na opanowanego – zupełnie inaczej niż przez kilka poprzednich dni – ale ręce trzęsły mu się, gdy odpalał kolejnego papierosa. A potem zaczynał się krztusić.

- Totalnie nie rozumiem, czemu tak czy siak to robisz – odezwał się beztrosko Feliks ze skrzydła swojego samolotu. On chyba najbardziej przeżywał tę ciszę przed burzą i prawie nie rozstawał się ze swoją maszyną.

- Też nie wiem w jaki sposób ma to rozładować stres – mruknął Arthur, z męczeńską miną zaciągając się ponownie. Z takim samym marnym skutkiem.

Nie zdążył zrobić tego po raz trzeci, bo Polak wychylił się nieznacznie ze swojego skrzydła i zdecydowanym ruchem odebrał mu skręta. Jak zauważył, zanim jeszcze włożył go do ust – marnie nabitego.

- Marnujesz – wyjaśnił.

I właśnie wtedy, gdy Arthur miał się oburzyć – widać to było po sztywnych ruchach jego palców – właśnie wtedy zawyła syrena.

Anglik aż podskoczył. Potem zbladł gwałtownie i z frustracją wyrwał Feliksowi niedopałka. Szybka forma oburzenia.

- Spotkamy się u góry – rzucił jeszcze i pobiegł w kierunku swojego Hurricana.

Chwilę później Feliks był już w powietrzu, a reszta dywizjonu powoli się wznosiła. Niebo było jeszcze czyste, ale radio już trzeszczało, podając wytyczne. Polak zignorował je; nie wystarczy wiedzieć, gdzie się wróg znajduje, trzeba go jeszcze _widzieć_. Na szczęście pogoda mu sprzyjała; nie było oślepiającego słońca, przed którym mogliby się ukryć Niemcy, widoczność dobra. Feliks poczekał chwilę na pozostałe samoloty i zajął swoją pozycję w szyku.

Był podekscytowany. Zaczynało się.

Jednak przez bardzo długi czas niebo pozostawało czyste. Ani śladu nawet najmniejszego Messerschmitta. Niektórzy piloci widocznie zdążyli się już rozluźnić i teraz radio bez ustanku szumiało od polskich rozmówek, bezskutecznie uciszanych przez Kelletta i Arthura. Feliks czasem wtrącał swoje trzy grosze, ale jakoś nie potrafił wyzwolić swej gadatliwości.

- _Łukasiewicz, zasnąłeś?_ - usłyszał w słuchawkach głos Arthura.

- Chyba ty.

Obserwował niebo i kłębiące się nad nimi chmury, dopóki w nie nie wlecieli.

Minęli Londyn.

- _Są, szkopy!_ - dało się słyszeć w radiu chwilę później. Okrzyk, który przerwał wszelkie inne rozmowy.

- I to niemało – mruknął do siebie Feliks, chwytając mocniej drążki sterownicze.

Niemało oznaczało w tym wypadku widok zatrważający. Samoloty Luftwaffe były wszędzie; ciężkie bombowce wysoko ponad nimi i eskortujące je myśliwce w kluczach po trzy, pięć. Wydawało się, że jest ich setki. Choć widać było, że z początku ich szyk był bardziej zwarty, a teraz Niemcy rozpaczliwie próbowali wrócić na swoje pozycje. Widocznie była to grupa tych, którym udało się przedrzeć przez ataki innych brytyjskich dywizjonów, mocno już nadszarpana, ale nie spodziewająca się już linii oporu.

Hurricany generalnie szybko wzięły się do roboty. Feliks przez ułamek sekundy pomyślał, że jego chłopcy naprawdę są diabelnie dobrzy, ale potem nacisnął spust – bo Heinkel znalazł się już stanowczo za blisko, to groziło staranowaniem – i rozległo się maszynowe tratata. które doszczętnie zagłuszyło wszystkie jego myśli.

Chwilę później ziemia znalazła się nad jego głową, gdy próbował uzyskać większy dystans od wrogiego myśliwca; cholerny niemiecki samolot nie chciał się zapalić i posłać do diabła!

- _Bombowce!_ - ledwo usłyszał w radiu, gdy wypuścił drugą serię w kierunku upartego Heinkela.- _Bombowce to nasz cel!_

- _To spróbuj się do nich przedrzeć!_

Rzeczywiście nie było to łatwe. Feliks w końcu zgubił gdzieś Heinkela za sobą, ale nie uleciał daleko, gdy opadły na niego dwa Messerschmitty. Krótka seria i jeden z nich poszedł w dół – odległość była zbyt mała, żeby nie trafić, a Polak miał lepszy refleks – ale drugi wywinął się i natarł na niego z innej strony.

- _Felek, uważaj na tyły!_

Byli wszędzie. Feliks obracał samolot we wszystkie strony, unikając pocisków i czołowych zderzeń, próbując znaleźć jakieś wolniejsze pole, gdzie mógłby wszystko jakoś szerzej ogarnąć wzrokiem i wybrać strategiczne punkty ataku. Bezskutecznie. Panował totalny chaos.

Ale części dywizjonu musiało się udać dostać do bombowców, bo ich załoga w panice zaczynała zrzucać bomby na oślep. Ich wybuchy przebijały się głucho przez wysoką częstotliwość trajkotania karabinu. To był początek klęski Niemców, bombowce bez eskorty nie były w stanie poradzić sobie z Hurricanami; musiały w końcu zawrócić.

_Ale mogłyby zrobić to już jakby teraz_, przemknęło Feliksowi przez myśl, gdy omal nie dostał serią prosto w silnik. Wywrócił samolot do góry nogami, żeby się ratować i dzięki temu oberwał tylko w statecznik; szarpnięcie, jakie temu towarzyszyło wystarczyło jednak, by Polak stracił na chwilę kontrolę nad maszyną.

- _Nic ci nie jest?_ - odezwało się radio, a po prawej stronie Feliksa pojawił się Hurricane Arthura, co można było łatwo określić po jednorożcu wymalowanym na kadłubie; no i charakterystyczny głos sztywniaka też robił swoje.

- Uważaj lepiej na sie–

Messerschmitt był szybszy. Wypuścił trajkocącą serię, spadając nagle z nieba; kontratak był opóźniony, choć udany. Samolot Luftwaffe zaczął się kopcić, ale przedtem to samo stało się z Hurricanem Arthura. Feliks widział, jak Anglik miota się po kabinie, próbując ustalić, co właściwie się stało, a przede wszystkim wydostać się z płonącej maszyny.

- No tak - szarpnął sterami Polak, oddalając się od strefy zagrożenia i bardziej szukając wzrokiem postrzelonego Messerschmitta – który zniknął gdzieś z pola widzenia – niż skupiając się na Arthurze. Sam sobie winien, intensywność walki była zbyt wysoka, by się zatrzymywać, doskonale o tym wiedział. Głupi bubek.

Zresztą Arthur doskonale sam sobie radził. Radio nadal łączyło, Anglik mruknął coś o katapultowaniu się. Feliks poczekał aż ten wyskoczy z samolotu i rozłoży spadochron, po czym ruszył w ślad za nim. Nie mógł go przecież tak zostawić na pastwę losu, wprawdzie odsłonił się jak idiota, ale na śmierć nie zasługiwał; Niemcy mieli niemiły zwyczaj celować w białą plamę materiału.

Zaczął więc zataczać kręgi wokół ewakuowanego; parę samolotów rzeczywiście pokusiło się o strzelanie do bezbronnego, w tym nadal kopcący się Messerschmitt, którego Feliks nie dobił, a teraz tego żałował. Na szczęście wraz z nimi pospieszył w dół Hurricane Dywizjonu 303, widocznie siedząc już od dłuższego czasu na ogonie jednego z Heinkli.

Obaj odeskortowali Arthura aż do ziemi, skutecznie osłaniając go od wszelkich ataków ze strony Niemców.

(Feliks przez cały ten czas zaciskał palce na drążku sterowniczym o wiele mocniej niż zazwyczaj, ale to totalnie nieważny fakt.)

A gdy wrócili do walki, okazało się, że pod ich nieobecność została już rozstrzygnięta; samoloty Luftwaffe w całkowicie rozbitym szyku uciekały w stronę Kanału La Manche. Jeszcze spadały chaotyczne bomby, jeszcze trwały ostatnie terkotania, ale powoli robiło się coraz ciszej. Tylko parę Hurricanów puściło się w pogoń.

- _No, chłopcy, dobra robota_ – dał się słyszeć w słuchawkach głos Kelletta. - _Wracamy do domu, pierwsza bitwa zakończona._

- Przez ciebie straciłem najlepszą część zabawy! Rozgromili ich totalnie beze mnie!

- Och, zamknij się, to nie ty przeszedłeś parę mil do Londynu.

- Trzeba było się nie dać zestrzelić.

- Trzeba było się nie pchać tam, gdzie było najwięcej zamieszania.

- Gdybym się nie pchał, to nie mielibyśmy tak dobrych wyników zestrzeleń.

- A gówno mnie obchodzi ranking, bez pilota nie byłoby zestrzeleń. I nie zaprzeczaj, te twoje diabły latają zbyt ryzykownie. I ty też.

Mierzyli się przez chwilę wzrokiem, po czym Arthur najwyraźniej opadł z sił, bo westchnął i pokręcił głową z rezygnacją. Zresztą w ogóle był zmęczony, choć nie mogło mu pójść tak źle z powrotem jak mówił, bo przybył na lotnisko tylko pół godziny po lądowaniu dywizjonu.

- _Tu es terrible_ - mruknął ponuro. - Nawet się wkurzyć człowiek na ciebie nie może.

- Mam ci powiedzieć, jaki ty jesteś _terrible_? - odgryzł się Feliks.

- Tylko nie zaczynaj znowu – jęknął Arthur.

Polak jakby nie słuchał.

- Wystawiasz się na ostrzał jak kaczka, nie chwalisz moich chłopców – ani mnie –

- Słuchaj, jak mam cię chwalić, skoro w połowie bitwy ty już nie miałeś amunicji?

Polak zaczerwienił się.

- Skąd...?

Arthur wzruszył ramionami.

- No tak, ale musiałem się przecież jakoś bronić! - Właściwie to bronić Arthura, bo najwięcej amunicji Feliks stracił na ostrzale tamtego Messerschmitta, ale wolał się nie przyznawać; wstyd mu było, że do takiego stopnia dał się ponieść emocjom.

- Rozrzutność – odparł na to Anglik.

- Oj tam znowu rozrzutność! - rozeźlił się Feliks. - Ty też mógłbyś się czasem na nią zdobyć! Na przykład zainwestować trochę w swoją kuchnię, bo jest ona–

- ...okropna – wpadł mu w słowo Arthur. - Mówiłeś wiele razy. - Westchnął. - No cóż, inne państwa mają dobre jedzenie...

Feliks przez chwilę nie wierzył, że Arthur naprawdę przyznał się do swej porażki kulinarnej? (Oby to jednej.) Jednak błysk w zielonych oczach mówił coś zupełnie innego.

- ... a Wielka Brytania ma dobre maniery przy stole – dokończył z triumfem.

(zdaje się, że) koniec

15 września 1940 był dniem najbardziej wzmożonych walk podczas Bitwy o Wielką Brytanię. Luftwaffe przepuściło wtedy atak na Londyn w sile 500 bombowców; każdemu z nich towarzyszyła eskorta złożona z myśliwców. Aby odeprzeć ten atak, RAF musiało rzucić do walki wszystkie dywizjony Grupy 11. Dywizjon 303 – wraz z brytyjskim Dywizjonem 229 – znalazł się wtedy na ostatniej, trzeciej linii broniącej stolicę. Mimo że włączył się do akcji stosunkowo późno – bo zaledwie pół godziny przed końcem pierwszego starcia – w tym dniu zanotował swój rekord zestrzeleń – 16 niemieckich myśliwców.

Porażająco dokładny opis tego dnia można znaleźć tutaj: (poranek) (popołudnie)

i parę wyjaśnień:

_Bardziej przydasz mi się w Northolt na samolocie niż na jakimś kotwicowisku, [...]_ Utożsamiłam Blaine'a z Royal Navy, ponieważ to właśnie w Szkocji znajdowała się jej główna baza (Scapa Flow).

_Arthur miał rację. Luftwaffe coś szykowało. _Jedyny – mam nadzieję – naciągnięty przeze mnie fakt, z którego muszę się wyspowiadać. Otóż nikt nie wiedział, co planuje Hitler czy Göring, pierwsze przeczucia zaczęły się dopiero rankiem tego samego dnia podczas wizyty Churchilla w pomieszczeniach operacyjnych RAFu. Prawdą natomiast jest, że Dywizjon 303 nie był od czterech dni na żadnej akcji.

_Feliks poczekał aż wyskoczy z samolotu i rozłoży spadochron, po czym ruszył w ślad za nim. _Całe to eskortowanie ewakuowanego pilota zdarzyło się w Dywizjonie 303 naprawdę; spadochroniarzem był Ronald Kellett, dowódca dywizjonu.

_Inne państwa mają dobre jedzenie, Wielka Brytania ma dobre maniery przy stole_. (Other countries have good food, Great Brtain has good table-manners.) Jeden z wielu żarcików opowiedzianych przez mojego nauczyciela angielskiego, rodowitego brytyjczyka i człowieka-anegdotę (naprawdę, on wie chyba wszystko). Po prostu _musiałam_ go tu wstawić, sami rozumiecie...


End file.
